Roses
by xXGirlofMagicXx
Summary: Rosalie wishes to be normal. RosalieEmmett One-Shot


_Note: I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. _

_Rosalie Hale_. The very name meant feast of roses, and everyone knew roses were the queens of flowers. She stared at herself in the mirror, a piece of glass that could not depict her ethereal beauty. Her long and wavy golden blonde locks rippled like silk down her shoulders, her amber-gold eyes with smudged purple shadows under them shined. She looked at her high-cheekbones, her cupid-bow lips and her perfect nose. _How I look more like a fairy then a blood-thirsty vampire _she thought with a sad smile.

Rosalie Hale was sad. Yes, she who had everything; the looks, the brains, the money, the fantastic boyfriend/husband and yet it wasn't enough. For once, she wanted to be _normal. _Her definition of normal was different from what a regular person would call 'normal'. Rosalie tore a piece of paper out of a notebook and with an inky black pen, she started to write out what she wanted to do if she were 'normal'.

1. Eat that weird thing the humans call pizza. It smells like cow though. Probably that yellow stuff called cheese

_I remember buying that nasty smelling stuff for Bella when Esme asked me to. Yuck. _She laughed at that memory where Esme had to drag her to Whole Foods and buy some cheese when the others went hunting and Esme insisted on having a shopping partner. Rosalie wrinkled her nose delicately, remembering the awful smell and went back to her list.

2. Sleep all day long

_Wow. It's been more than ninety years since I last slept. I wonder what it feels like to sleep again. Probably like a truck load of sand being dumped on you. I don't know. I wouldn't know and I never will know. _That thought saddened her, knowing that she would never sleep again, and she continued on her list.

3. Play sports. Without any 'gifts'

_That would be cool! Imagine Alice not using her powers to see who's gonna win or Edward using his annoying telepathy to see what his opponent's gonna do. He can't run at his usual pace or climb things like Spiderman who is like totally overrated. And Emmett can't use his super strength. _She laughed out loud, imagining her siblings trying to play games by the rules, fair and square. Never in a million, wait. Scratch that. Never EVER.

4. Drink anything except blood

Many a time Rosalie would hear the other students at Forks High talk about people getting 'piss drunk' at parties where the Cullens were never invited to. She wondered about the drinks with the weird names; Bloody Mary, Tequila, G & T, Margarita. And she wondered what they tasted like. Sweet? Intoxicating? Or down right nasty? She would never know, simply because when she became a vampire, she lost her sense of taste towards anything except blood. Cotton candy tasted like sour milk and chocolate chip cookies tasted like rotten eggs. She shuddered, once again with a memory where she was forced to devour ten different kinds of delicacies that normal people would enjoy. Apple pie, ice-cream, spaghetti and all sorts of foods were tasted and none of them fared well and a few seconds later, she threw up.

5. Sun tan on the beach

Duh. After nearly an eternity of being pale, she wanted to be tan. And naturally. None of that fake tan that makes you look more orange than you are tan. Unfortunately, people would probably faint seeing her glittering like a diamond and she would be in the headlines. She could see it now: 'Blonde beach babe glitters!" How…. Weird. People would investigate and they would find out that she wasn't human. No, she could never do that to her family.

6. Have kids

Since she was a little girl so many years ago, Rosalie had always dreamed of having a large family. Now, it was impossible. She couldn't have biological children and she wouldn't endanger any inncoent child by adopting him or her. That was what bugged her. She could never be a mother. Unlike Esme who was a mother figure to all of them. Rosalie just wasn't like her.

She sighed. She was sick of being a vampire, wishing that there was a way to reverse everything. At that exact moment, the door to her bedroom opened and Emmett walked in carrying a bouquet of red roses. Their scent filled the air, an intoxicating perfume. She could see every intricate detail on the flowers. The way they bended towards each other, the exact colour of blood they resembled, the droplets of water on each petal. She looked up at her husband. He was smiling at her, waiting for her to accept the bouquet. She looked up at his face, marveling at how innocence mingled with love and mischief. She loved him with all her being. And maybe, just maybe, she would give up trying to be 'normal' as being 'normal' would mean she couldn't be with him, so she reached over and took the list. Without using her vampire strength, she tore the paper into tiny pieces and threw them into the bin.

"What was that?" Emmett asked, his deep bass voice booming, even though he was speaking quietly.

"Oh, just imgaining what it would be like to be 'normal'."

He raised an eyebrow. "But you are normal."

"Yeah, but I'm not human."

"Who said you needed to be human to be normal?"

_Good point._ She thought. That was actually a valid fact. Who ever said you had to be human?

"See? You're perfect the way you are." Emmett smiled down at her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Em. You're right. I don't have to be human to be normal." And she meant it.


End file.
